Godzilla (1979)
Opening Titles * "Godzilla" Ending Credits * Executive Producers: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Producer: Doug Wildey * Directors: Ray Patterson, Carl Urbano, Oscar Dufau, George Gordon * "Godzilla" was Developed for Television by: Dick Robbins, Duane Poole * Creative Producer: Iwao Takamoto * Story Editors: Dick Robbins, Duane Poole * Story: Kathleen Barnes, Doug Booth, Don Heckman, Martha Humphreys, Bob Johnson, Glenn Leopold, Ray Parker, Ted Peterson, Duane Poole, Dick Robbins, Bob Stitzel, Tom Swale, David Villaire, David Wise * Story Direction: Doug Wildey, Moe Gollub, Paul Gruwell, Rick Hoberg, Emilie Kong, Sherman Labby, Larry Latham, Will Meugniot, Don Rico, Desmond Serratore * Recording Directors: Wally Burr, Doug Wildey * Voices: Marlene Aragon, Michael Bell, Ted Cassidy, Jeff David, Al Eisenman, Michael Hart, Hilly Hicks, Stan Jones, Don Messick, Barney Phillips, Michael Road, Michael Rye, Brenda Thompson, Les Tremayne, Katherine Victor, Janet Waldo, Bill Woodson * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Title Design: Bill Perez * Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical Supervisor: Paul DeKorte * Design Supervisor: Bob Singer * Character Design: Doug Wildey, Gil DiCicco, Fred Irvin, George Wheeler * Layout Supervision: Don Morgan, John Ahern * Key Layout: Drew Gentle, Larry Huber, Terry Morgan, Floyd Norman * Layout: Cosmo Anzalotti, Gregory Bombeck, John Bruno, Jacques Charvet, Curtis Cim, Tom Coppola, Owen Fitzgerald, Hak Ficq, Bob Foster, George Goode, Charles Grosvenor, Paul Gruwell, Russ Heath, Rick Hoberg, Fred Irvin, Ray Jacobs, Mike Kawaguchi, Mark Kirkland, Jack Manning, Earl Martin, Jim McClean, Jim Mueller, Dan Noonan, Mike O'Mara, Lew Ott, Mike Ploog, Paul Power, Tom Roth, Linda Rowley, Bart Seitz, Tony Sgroi, Glenn Schmitz, Desmond Serratore, Peter Shelley, Dave Stevens, Dean Thompson, Toby, John Tucker, Sandra Tucker * Animation Supervision: Bill Keil, Jay Sarbry * Animation: Ed Aardal, Frank Andrina, Cliff Augustson, Colin Baker, Ed Barge, Tom Barnes, Maxwell Becraft, Bob Bemiller, Rick Bowman, Oliver Callahan, Lars Calonius, Rudy Cataldi, Roger Chiasson, Steve Clark, Richard Coleman, Jesse Cosio, Doug Crane, Elaine Despins, Joan Drake, Marcia Fertig, Gail Finkeldei, Doug Flockhart, Hugh Fraser, Al Gaivoto, Charles Gammage, Mark Glamack, Fernando Gonzalez, Jeff Hall, Terry Harrison, Bob Hathcock, Fred Hellmich, Harry Holt, Volus Jones, Mario Julio, Ilona Kaba, Rick Leon, Terry Loewy, Hicks Lokey, Michael Longden, Ernesto Lopez, Charles Macrae, Mauro Maressa, Duncan Marjoribanks, Dan Mills, Kenneth Muse, Constantin Mustatea, Dennis Neil, Sean Newton, Margaret Nichols, Eduardo Olivares, Margaret Parkes, Bill Pratt, Harry Rasmussen, Tom Ray, William Recinos, Morey Reden, Veve Risto, Mitch Rochon, Joanna Romersa, Tom Ruegger, Louis Scarborough, Mark Simon, Ken Southworth, Barry Temple, Dave Tendlar, Richard Thompson, Rich Trueblood, Bob Tyler, Carlo Vinci, James Walker, John Walker, Ron Westlund, Robert Wilkie * Assistant Animation Supervision: Bob Goe, Mark Glamack * Assistant Animation: Tom Sito * Background Supervision: Al Gmuer * Backgrounds: Deborah Akers, Dario Campanile, Dennis Durrell, Martin Forte, Ann Guenther, James Hegedus, Eric Heschong, James Hickey, Michael Humphries, Andy Phillipson, Bill Proctor, Jeff Richards, Jeff Riche, Sera Segal-Alsberg, Dennis Venizelos * Checking and Scene Planning: Cindy Smith * Xerography: Star Wirth * Ink and Paint Supervision: Alison Victory, Billie Kerns * Sound Direction: Richard Olson, Bill Getty * Camera: Jerry Smith, George Epperson, Tom Epperson, Candy Edwards, Chuck Fleckal, Ron Jackson, Bob Marples, Kieran Mulgrew, Larry Smith, Terry Smith, Neil Viker, Brandy Whittington, Jerry Whittington * Supervising Film Editor: Larry C. Cowan * Dubbing Supervision: Pat Foley * Music Editors: Tom Gleason, Joe Sandusky * Effects Editor: Ric Eisman, Mark Mangini, Mark Green, Karla McGregor * Sound Editing: Horta Editorial and Sound, Inc. * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Production Manager: Jayne Barbera * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * The name and character of Godzilla in this picture are used by permission of and with the consent of Toho Co., Ltd. * Copyright © 1979 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc., Toho Co., Ltd., Benedict Pictures Corporation * The character Godzilla: Copyright © 1979 Toho Co., Ltd. and Benedict Pictures Corporation * All material except the character Godzilla: Copyright © 1979 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. * A Hanna-Barbera Production * in association with Henry G. Saperstein * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. Closing Logos * Hanna-Barbera Productions · A Taft Broadcasting Company Category:Toho Co., Ltd. Category:Benedict Pictures Corporation Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:End Credits Category:TV Series Category:NBC Category:Taft Broadcasting